


Aftermath of the Destructive Path

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lquacker said:<br/>IF YOU'RE STILL TAKING FIC REQUESTS please pleaseee think about a steve/bucky mr. and mrs. smith au. AGENTS FROM RIVAL ORGANIZATIONS MARRYING EACH OTHER AND THEN SENT TO KILL EACH OTHER. PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of the Destructive Path

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love the Way You Lie, pt. 2" by Eminem ft. Rihanna

”We need to talk about this, Buck!”

"Not now, Steve!"

"Not now?" Steve set his jaw, narrowed his eyes and threw the EMP grenade at the place where Bucky’s equipment was all gathered together.

"What the- Goddamn it!" Bucky managed to get himself clear, but his tech was shot. "What the fuck, baby?!"

"Don’t ‘baby’ me!" Steve snarled. "You know, I should have realized you were a fake when you gave me your whole damn name-"

"It’s my legal name!" Bucky retorted. "That’s my actual swear to God legal fuckin’ name, Steven!"

"There’s no way it says James Buchanan on your birth certificate!" Steve slapped the mini-grenade away with a dishtowel.

"Oh my fucking God, really?" Bucky rolled his eyes. "Steve, you don’t even have a middle goddamn initial, you are the last person-"

"Oh, shut up!"

The next two rolls they took to get away from the rapidly collapsing kitchen ended with them tangled in each other’s limbs, Steve’s gun to Bucky’s temple, Bucky’s knife hovering over Steve’s heart.

"Are you even gay?" Steve demanded.

"I’m bi," Bucky said, scowling. "And even if I weren’t, you’re so hot it’s stupid."

"Don’t flatter me, Barnes," Steve warned. "I’m not hearing it."

"Do you even love me a little bit?" Bucky countered.

Steve flinched, but the gun didn’t. “Of course I do, jerk. Don’t be stupid.”

"So why are we doing this?" Bucky asked. "We’re obviously very good at what we do. Let’s get each other out and get married for real."

Steve blushed. Bucky turned his knife to the side, then sheathed it in the holster on his suspender. He nuzzled his temple into Steve’s gun, making a wry face.

"Take the shot if you’re gonna do it, baby boy. Not worth it without you."

"Christ," Steve swore, lowering the pistol and grabbing Bucky by the shirt, kissing him fiercely. "You are such an asshole."

"I surrendered, so I obviously love you more," Bucky told him, smirking. "You should make it up to me."

"If this is another argument about who’s topping, I’m not having it while I’ve got a gun out," Steve informed him. "And we’re not fucking at all until we’re done with this."

"You actually said fucking," Bucky marveled. "Do you always cuss when you’re in kill mode? Because that’s really hot, sweetheart."

"Christ," Steve groaned. "This is what honesty is like for us, huh?"

"That and buying a new house," Bucky said. "I think we shot this one to shit, don’t you?"


End file.
